


Stars Make No Noise

by midnightweeds



Series: Three's a Party [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Birthday Party, Dirty Talk, Explanations, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sex Toys, Tenderness, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: “So, you all-”Hermione watched Sirius drunkenly lean into Remus, arms circling his neck as Remus rested steadying hands on his hips. She smiled, enjoying Remus’ obvious discomfort at being so intimate in public. Sirius didn’t care either way.“Yeah,” Hermione breathed, looking over at Lily and taking a swig of her beer. “Those are my boys.”





	Stars Make No Noise

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs nervously* I don't know, I just...my hand slipped and this mess happened I guess
> 
> It doesn't necessarily go with _Once in a Red Moon_ , but I did have it in mind when I wrote it.

"So, you all-"

Hermione watched Sirius drunkenly lean into Remus, arms circling his neck as Remus rested steadying hands on his hips. She smiled, enjoying Remus' obvious discomfort at being so intimate in public. Sirius didn't care either way.

"Yeah," Hermione breathed, looking over at Lily and taking a swig of her beer. "Those are my boys."

Lily hummed curiously, frowning in thought.

They both turned their gazes back to the boys, laughing as James attempted to join the moment, sandwiching Remus between he and Sirius.

"Although, sometimes I feel like I'm not _exactly_ the person they want," she joked.

Lily laughed, drawing her arm over Peter's shoulder as he joined them. "Not going to get in on the action, Peetie? It's your birthday, after all."

He laughed uncomfortably. "I'm waiting for my father to tell me to put them out, actually."

"I think they've got a little while longer," Hermione commented, nodding to where Peter's parents were enjoying themselves with their friends. "You having fun?"

Before he could answer, his cousins dragged him away.

Lily turned to her. "How does it work?"

"A threesome?"

"No- yes. I mean, he's a werewolf. One would assume he has a mate."

"Oh," Hermione took a few more swigs. "We'll figure that out when he meets her," she shrugged. Quickly, she added, "Statistically, he'll never meet her. Sirius and I love him. There is nothing wrong with us sharing that with him."

"That doesn't seem very fair, though."

She frowned. "Fair to who?"

"To him. To his mate.

"We all love Remus, Hermione. I just don't understand why-"

"You don't have to understand it, Lil. It isn't your relationship."

"I don't mean any offense," she explained.

Hermione sighed. "I didn't think you did, Lily. But, Remus has the peace of mind of 'home' now. He knows we love him, that he can come home and experience that love in the same way you and James get to.

"We know his darkest secret and accept it. If he finds it mate, I would hope that she sees how much he means to us –to all of us- and accepts that we've loved him and kept him from the loneliness so many other werewolves experience."

"So, you're doing this because you feel like you have to?"

"Lily- what the hell?"

"It seems selfish-"

"I love Remus. I love Sirius. The same way you love James. I love them differently, of course, but I love them the same, too.

"You can twist it or try to understand it, but there is nothing to understand. We love each other. All of us. Look at them."

Hermione shifted her gaze to the boys again. Peter and his cousins had joined them, and James was attempting to ballroom dance with Peter to rock music. They were all a drunken mess in the middle of the bar the Pettigrew family owned, but even through the haze of alcoholic bliss, Remus stood propping Sirius up as he egged James on. Remus' gaze was soft and warm on Sirius, and remained that way when he realized Hermione was watching.

He waved them over.

Hermione glanced at Lily before starting toward them. "How can't you understand _that_?"

* * *

"He's a brat," Remus commented, his glasses on the tip of his nose as he read over the evening Prophet.

The sound of Sirius bumping around in the bathroom could be heard from where they were on his bed.

"A crazy, rich brat," he continued, barely sparing a glance up when a loud thump sounded.

Hermione rolled over the expanse of pace between them on the oversized bed Sirius had ordered. Kissing Remus' shoulder, she said, "Yeah, but he's ours."

He kissed her forehead and patted her hair gently, meeting her gaze as he asked, "How drunk are you?"

She narrowed her eyes.

He laughed. "I didn't mean it that way," he told her as he sat up.

She rolled back over to her spot and sat up against the head board as well, turning to face him.

"Before he got shit faced, Sirius told me he felt like being bossed around."

Hermione smiled. "Ooo, Mr. Lupin. Will there be a little S&M here on this beautiful summer evening?" She remembered the moon phase tattoo on Sirius' neck and grinned a little larger. "I know the wolf is a little restless this time of the month."

He smirked at her. "Maybe a bit of double team?"

The bathroom door opened to reveal Sirius in only his boxers. He grinned at them before crossing the room and filling the space between them. She smiled over his head as he cuddled into Remus' thigh.

"Hermione, don't you want to fuck me while I suck Rem?"

Remus set his newspaper and glasses to the side.

She trailed her fingers up Sirius' side as she leaned in to kiss his neck. "Stars don't speak, my love. And they certainly don't demand."

Sirius grinned at her, shifting to lay on his back. "We scream, though. Must, I think. Shooting through the sky like that. Burning out."

As she settled between his legs, Hermione summoned a ring-gag, grinning as Remus caught it. He cradled Sirius' head in the crook of his arm, his free hand rubbing affectionately at his chest.

"Plan on dying, do you?" She asked, hands settling on his knees and smoothing up his thighs.

"Very small, very incredible deaths, my dearest love," he explained just before Remus pressed the gag in.

She smiled, vanishing his boxers and drawing her fingers along his inner thighs. His muscled jumped beneath her touch, and she watched as Remus kissed his open mouth, their tongues brushing as Remus pulled away. She moved to straddle Sirius' waist, feeling him tremble beneath her, his hands gripping at her waist as she worked her hips over his semi-hard cock.

"No swallowing," Remus instructed Sirius, who gave a small cry. "What if I fuck you instead, love?" Remus asked her, his fingers lazily brushing Sirius' throat as he looked up at her.

Hermione pulled her shirt over her head, revealing the dark purple lace of her bra. "I'd like that," she told him, tossing her shirt away from the bed.

Sirius groaned, thrusting his hips into hers just before she leaned into him, arms circling his neck as she pressed her hips into the air and shook her bum. Too quickly, Sirius unhooked her bra, vanishing it and taking her breasts in his hands. Kissing his bottom lip, she looked up at Remus, watching as he took in a long, deep breath. She smiled as she said, "I watched you two all night."

He lifted a hand to stroke her face.

"You are so nervous, Rem," she told him gently. "I want you to relax. To feel," -he leaned forward to kiss her, causing Sirius to grin- "to feel all the love we have for you, and not be shy-"

"Everyone doesn't have to know."

"But you should be confident. Comfortable," Hermione told him, and Sirius nodded his agreement, his arm circling underneath Remus' thigh. "It's no different from the way you all were before. You're just, you know, together now. You get to feel Sirius and I's love."

She hesitated before asking, "Or do you not feel it?"

"I feel it," he assured her.

"Good," Hermione remarked. "Because watching you all made me want you both so bad."

Remus chuckled as she leaned down to kiss Sirius. "I know," he murmured, touching his hair. "I could smell you."

She grinned at him, glancing at Sirius. He'd stolen her panties halfway through the night, when they'd met leaving the bathroom, declaring they have a bit of fun with 'the Nose.' She was glad he'd noticed.

"Even better," Hermione decided.

He smirked, gently pushing Sirius' arm away and moving to stand the foot of the bed.

Hermione followed, positioning herself on her knees as he wrapped his fingers around Sirius' ankles and pulled him closer. She leaned over him, touching his stomach fondly as Remus vanished her sleep shorts and pushed her panties to the side. He brushed his knuckles over her slit, humming appreciatively when they came away shiny. He groaned, and she felt his teeth on the swell of her bum just before the flat of his tongue pressed against her cunt.

"Mmm, Rem."

She pressed her hips toward him, but he pulled away, his arm circling her torso as he brought her to sit up against him.

Sirius' eyes bounced back and forth between them, his cock twitching eagerly.

"Doesn't he have the most beautiful cock?" Remus questioned.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, and it twitched again, his hips trembling. Her mouth grew too wet, forcing her to swallow.

"I love when your both beneath me," he murmured, rubbing himself against her. His eyes must have been on Sirius, if the way his eyes were fastened over her shoulder were any clue, and Hermione found herself trembling because of them. Quietly, he continued, "When my cock is deep in one of your holes-"

Hermione whimpered, arms reaching behind her to touch him.

"And your mouth is around his," Remus hummed in pleasure, his lips ghosting her shoulder. "You're both mine. Mine, mine, mine.

"And I feel it, Hermione," he told her quietly, fingers trailing down her stomach and dipping between her legs. "I feel it, I feel it, I feel it."

To Sirius he said, "She's so fucking wet, Padfoot. Like a dream." He kissed her neck, vanishing her panties as his middle finger moved over her clit.

Just as quietly as before, he said, "I don't want you to doubt that. The two of you mean the world to me."

Hermione gave a breathy cry as he began to draw feathery circles against her, finger dipping into her with every downward pass. She turned her face toward him, kissing him soundly until she trembled against him in release, her bum pressing into his hips and feeling his hard cock though his pajama pants. "Good," she breathed when he pulled away.

He barked out a laugh, half growling when her tongue darted out to brush her lips. "I'm going to fuck you now, and you're going to suck Sirius until he cums."

She nodded slowly, one hand moving to settle over where his was at her hip as the other dropped to touch Sirius' thigh.

Remus let her go, fingers smoothing up her spine as he pushed her toward Sirius' cock. Hermione licked his balls first, enjoying the way he thrusted up toward her, head falling back on the bed.

"He's been so desperate for you all night," he shared as his fingers slipped into the hair at her nape. "Talking about your warm mouth and hot little cunt."

She licked up his shaft, taking the head of his cock into her mouth and moaning at the taste of him. Hermione trembled at the feel of Remus' cock rubbing against her, eyes watching Sirius.

She let him go long enough to ask, "Did you silence him?"

"Yes," Remus told her quickly.

"What happens after he cums?"

He hummed appreciatively, thumb and pinky circling the back of her neck as she took Sirius in her mouth again. She gave a small cry when he entered her, his thrusts long and slow to start. Sirius' cock jerked in her mouth.

"Up to you, love."

She moaned as his thrusts became harder, cheeks hollowing as she pulled away from Sirius.

Remus took hold of her hips as she rolled Sirius' balls in her palm, kissing his wrist when he took her face in his hands.

"Maybe, I can- oh, _fuck_ , Rem, I"- she gasped, accepting Sirius' fingers in her mouth for a moment as she attempted to gather her thoughts enough to say, "I think we should use the _Hitachi_ on him while we smoke a jay."

He half laughed, but it was mostly a growl, leaning forward to bite her shoulder as she took Sirius' cock in her mouth again. His thrusts were harder now, and as he pressed a soothing kiss to where he'd marked her, Hermione moaned in pleasure, enjoying his hands pressing her into submission.

"I love the sound of you sucking him," Remus murmured huskily. "The way his eyes role back as he sinks in and out of the back of your throat."

Hermione looked up at Sirius to see him attempting to focus on her, grinning at him after letting him pop from between her lips. She sucked his balls into her mouth, hand pumping him in rhythm to Remus' thrusts.

"Do you enjoy it, my love? Being used from both ends?"

She groaned. "Yes, Rem."

His arm circled her waist, holding her in place as he leaned over her, pressing her against Sirius' thigh. He gave his cock a small lick, causing Sirius' whole body to jerk, before kissing Hermione. Quietly, he asked, "Would you like it if Sirius fucked your throat?"

Her cunt responded before she did, clenching at the thought. He chuckled darkly as she said, "Mmm hmm."

He kissed her cheek gently. "Ok." He straightened up.

"Look at me, Sirius," Remus demanded, his fingers at her entrance.

Hermione tongued the head of his cock, massaging the underside with her thumb.

"Be a good boy and fuck Hermione's throat," Remus told him, taking hold of her hips and easing his way back into her.

Sirius' hands took firm hold of her, and Hermione glanced back up at him to see that his eyes were wide and dark, hazy with pleasure. He'd followed Remus' rule not to swallow, drool running down his chin as his tongue pressed against the ring-gag.

"Be a good boy," she encouraged with a grin, the head of his cock at her lips. But her taunting ended as Remus began to thrust again, forcing her back onto him powerfully. Her eyes fell closed, jaw slackening in need and pleasure, and Sirius took advantage of the moment, pressing into her mouth and thrusting just as surely.

Hermione moaned, body trembling as Remus gathered her hands at the small of her back.

"That's a good girl," he encouraged softly, his words a direct contrast to his actions. "She feels so good, doesn't she?"

But Sirius couldn't reply, still under his silencing spell, and responded by pressed forcefully into Hermione's throat, holding her down.

Remus chuckled, rubbing her back as her body began to shake. He moaned as she came, his pace unrelenting, and Sirius released her, allowing her a few moments of air before pressing her onto his cock again.

"I wish you could feel her, love. Her walls are trembling around me," Remus breathily told Sirius. " _Fuck_ ," he said shakily. "Would you like to feel her? Would you like to fill her with your cum after me?"

"Yes," Sirius said, his voice desperate and impacted by the gag.

Remus laughed, and she felt his magic sweep over her and settle on Sirius in another silencing charm. His foot came up to rest beside her leg, and she whimpered at the new angle. "Let her go," he demanded, and Sirius managed to more thrusts before he released her. "Don't touch yourself."

Hermione rested her face on her thigh, gasping and crying in pleasure. She wriggled her hands free of Remus' hand and touched her clit, rubbing it desperately, barely hearing Remus' words of encouragement, but she felt his release, and cried at the feel of it as he held her to him until he was done.

He was still inside of her when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to him, growling at the way her body twisted and jerked at the feel of her weight pressing her down onto him. "Do you feel like?" He softly asked, kissing anywhere he could reach. "All the love I have for the both of you? I love you, Hermione. I love you and I love Sirius, and I don't want you to doubt that."

Hermione mind felt too full, chest too heavy, and she trembled, arms covering his instead of replying. He seemed to understand, because he pressed one final kiss to her neck before gently and amusedly asking, "Can he feel it?" He briefly tightened his hold on her. "Can Sirius fuck you, too?"

She opened her eyes to find him staring at them, cock heavy and purple in desperation. "Yeah," she breathed. "Come here," she encouraged.

He wasted no time in getting off the bed as Remus pressed her back onto all fours. Just as he pulled out of her, Sirius filled her with one firm thrust, his hands all over her body. Hermione saw spots in her vision, body still recovering from her last orgasm.

After a moment, she heard Remus murmuring to Sirius, and she glanced over her shoulder to see the he was standing behind him, removing the gag with one hand as the other roamed his body. Sirius came almost instantly, groaning as he pumped a few more times into her.

Remus laughed, the sound of them kissing filling her ears just before he laid down next to her. "Lay with your hips on the edge. He's going to clean you up."

She whimpered when Sirius pulled away from her, but did as told, smiling at the soft kiss Remus left on the corner of her mouth.

"I know you're tired," he told her softly, rubbing his hand against her stomach.

She gasped when she felt Sirius' tongue on her.

"He's going to be nice and gentle-"

"I didn't come."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Sirius," Remus huffed. "Take _care_ of her."

She laughed, moaning when Sirius flicked her clit with his tongue.

"No _Hitachi_ ," he told her, "But, I do have a jay."

She hummed as he brought it to her lips, reaching between her legs to run her fingers through Sirius' curls. Inhaling as he lit it, Hermione took a long puff before turning away. She held it in until Sirius' touch became too much, coughing instead of gasping in pleasure. "Fuck. I'm going to-"

She sat up on her elbows and their eyes met. "Your mouth feels so good, babe," she told him breathily. "How do I taste?"

Remus sat up, running his hand through Sirius' hair affectionately.

"Like you and Rem?" She asked, trembling.

When he offered her the jay again, and she took it. He pressed Sirius' face more firmly into her, watching as her body tensed. Her head fell back as she exhaled.

"Oh Siri- oh my god, yes. I'm going to-"

Remus kissed her throat, tongue drawing a path to her mouth as she moaned in pleasure, hips working against Sirius' face. "Good girl," Remus murmured, and she felt Sirius' lips pressing kisses against her thighs before he joined them on the bed.

He kissed Remus, murmuring an 'I love you' before leaning down to kiss her, tongue sliding over hers. She moaned at the taste of them on his tongue.

"I love you, too," he told her.

She grinned, taking another hit before passing it to him. "I don't know," she said after a moment. "It seems like I'm the only one that's getting ganged up on these days."

Sirius grinned, smoke streaming out of his nose. "Rem and I form a secret alliance."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Come on, love," Remus scowled at Sirius before scooping Hermione up and placing her on her side of the bed. She felt a cleansing spell pass over her and kissed his arm in thanks. "It can't be a secret if she knows."

Hermione laughed as he rounded the bed and climbed onto his side. Sirius filled the space between them, pulling Hermione closer to him.

"I say we tie Rem up and fuck him one of these days."

"Oh, he'd hate that," Sirius commented excitedly, passing to Remus.

Hermione grinned, her eyes falling closed as she cuddled closer to Sirius' chest. "No, no. It'll be the best fuck of his life. The night before a full moon."

"Hermione," he warned.

Her arm stretched over Sirius to pat Remus fondly. He kissed her fingers before pressing the jay into them. She took a puff before saying, "You'll like it, love," still holding the smoke in her lungs.

Sirius made a sound of agreement. "All alpha's need a taste of submission."

Hermione laughed, coughing as Remus grumbled about disrespect. She passed to Sirius and listened to them bicker. Just before falling asleep, she heard Remus say, "I'm not an alpha, anyway."

Sirius squeezed her hip.

"You will be."

* * *

She woke up to the feel of Sirius' lips against her shoulder.

He smiled when she looked at him, pressing a few more kisses to her skin before whispering, "I'm sorry to wake you, babe."

"What's wrong?"

"You tell me," he told her. "What were you and Lil talking about it?"

"Oh," she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "You're too observant for your own good," she told him, rolling into her back. She smiled when Sirius took her face in his hand, leaning into his palm as he slid his thumb back and forth over her cheek. "Bring reckless and careless Sirius back so I can forget about it."

He offered her a soft smile, teeth flashing in the darkness. "Tell me, love."

"She was just asking about us is all."

"And?"

"Is he asleep?"

"Out cold," he told her, kissing her lips gently.

"She suggested this wasn't fair to him."

Sirius frowned in confusion, evident even in the black of his room. "Huh?"

"Lily said this isn't fair to him and his future mate, should she even exist. And then she implied that we were doing this because we felt we had to, to keep him from being lonely."

"Hermione...what are you talking about? Lily said this?"

She drew her arms around him, pulling him closer and fitting her face into his throat. "Yeah."

"That's what they think of our relationship?" He brushed his fingers over her hair, smoothing her baby hair away from her face. "This is the last fucking thing I expected you to say."

"She said she didn't mean to offend. She just didn't understand and wanted to."

"She doesn't understand that we love him?" He pulled away enough to look at her.

"She said we all love him."

Sirius laughed, allowing her to pull him back into her. He kissed her hair repeatedly, as if to soothe her.

"What if she's right? What if this is just selfish?"

"How could you say that, Hermione? How could you think that?"

She hadn't realized she was crying until he pulled away from her and wiped her face. "I don't know. What if we're overlooking it?

"She's right that we all love him- how could we not? But what if this is just…not fair? _Selfish_."

"Lily's wrong, Hermione. You know that because you love Remus here," he touched her heart with a finger, firm and sure. "Just like I do." His finger drew outward as he said, "And it spreads through every inch of us. It's patient and all-consuming and real. Don't let other people's doubt in that impact you."

"But what if this stops him from finding his mate?" She wiped her eyes tiredly, grateful when Sirius twisted his fingers through hers and kept their joined hands between them. "It isn't as though we know much about how he is to find her."

"Relationships don't stop people from finding their mates, Hermione. If she exists, they will find each other, and there is nothing any of us can do about it. But, until then, we are free to love him- to love each other wholly and completely. Our feelings are valid and real. Just because they don't understand it doesn't mean it's not true."

"Ok," she murmured. "I know. I know. I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's ok," he kissed her brow. "I fear, Rem fears…it's natural. But, don't let anyone make you believe that this is selfish. Love isn't selfish." He grinned at her, pulling her into him as he laid back down. "It's as tender as infancy and grace, my Hermione."

She laughed, pressing her face into his chest. "Don't quote Shakespeare at me, asshole. And incorrectly at that."

He rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Rem shouldn't have given me that tattoo, then."

Hermione smiled, hand sliding down his body and rubbing affectionately at the back of his raised thigh. Remus had drunkenly given him a tattoo during their 7th year winter holiday: a swirling, heavy-handed "-as tender As infancy and grace," down his hip, the words bleeding into each other and reminding her that this love – _their_ love- had been nurtured and grown so tenderly and carefully that is was absolutely foolish to think otherwise.

Sirius hadn't read a word of Shakespeare until he'd woken up the next morning and asked what the hell it meant; and every room in his house had a copy of _A Winter's Tale_ because of it. And Remus indulged the both of them with the best of him because he wanted to, not because he felt like he had to. Reassured, her eyes fell closed.

 _I feel it_ , he'd told her, over and over, as though he'd heard the damned conversation himself.

"I'm sorry you had to have that conversation on your own. Now _that's_ unfair."

She smiled. "It's hard to understand something you've never experienced," she told him. "I'm not mad, just…I was thrown off."

Remus groaned, rolling toward the couple and drawing an arm around them.

"Rem?" Hermione questioned hesitantly.

When he didn't reply, Sirius kissing her hair. "Don't hold it in next time. Tell me, tell him. There are three people in this relationship, there is nothing any of us should shoulder on our own."

"God," she half laughed. "When did you become reasonable?"

Sirius laughed, too. "I pick and choose."

"Noted," she told him. After a few minutes, she said, "Sirius?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I love you."

His grin was obvious in his voice when he said, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading<3
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, it'd mean a lot to me if you followed my new tumblr _honeyweeds_ , it's dedicated to fics and I'd really love to take requests. Drop a line and let me know you're a fan of _Stars Make No Noise_ ; I'll be following blogs back! Link is on profile.


End file.
